


Checking In

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Sex, Checking in, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: aka the smut fic where Andrew makes sure Neil is enjoying himself





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt from @find-yourself-in-passion: Okay but I'm a huge slut for Andrew making sure Neil feels good and knows how good he feels during their first few times; indulge me??
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @cigarettesmokeandexyracquets

Neil isn’t sure he can think much past the taste of Andrew’s fingers in his mouth and Andrew’s other hand wrapped around his dick, but he’s coherent enough to moan when Andrew whispers against his cheek, “That feel good?”

It does, it always does, but Andrew asks every single time. Knowing _why_ Andrew has to ask that question and why Andrew has doubts about this makes Neil’s heart ache. It is swept aside in an instant when Andrew pulls his fingers from Neil’s mouth, places his hand on the bed next to Neil’s head, and kisses him into the pillows. Neil’s hands clench into fists above his head and he holds himself as still as he can with Andrew’s hand still jerking him off.

“Andrew,” Neil sighs into the other man’s mouth and Andrew hums in acknowledgement, removing his hand from Neil’s dick and resting it on his hip instead. Neil whines a little, his hips moving restlessly but Andrew soothes him with another kiss before ducking his head down to kiss along Neil’s throat. 

“Doing okay?” Andrew asks, trailing the words down to Neil’s collarbone.

“Yes,” Neil says, still restless but slightly subdued by Andrew’s hand on his hip. “Can I touch you?” He asks, his hands still curled into the pillows above his head like a good boy.

“Shoulders or hair,” Andrew replies, biting a bruise into Neil’s collarbone next to a fading mark.

Neil sighs in relief and clutches Andrew’s clothed shoulders. He tilts his head back further, giving Andrew more room to work, and scratches a little at Andrew’s shoulders.

“What do you want Neil?” Andrew asks, pulling back enough that he can look up at Neil’s face.

Neil is flushed and his hair is plastered to his forehead already but he’s so beautiful it hurts to look at him. Andrew sits back, resting on his knees in between Neil’s legs. The move creates distance between them and Neil lets his hands fall from Andrew’s shoulders. Neil’s hands twitch involuntarily, reaching out towards Andrew but he stops before he can touch. Andrew’s hand still resting on Neil’s hip squeezes lightly in reassurance.

“You,” Neil says, “Whatever you’ll give me.”

Andrew’s eyes are darker than Neil’s ever seen them, the thin ring of hazel almost completely eclipsed by his pupils. Neil shudders a little and his cock twitches. “You need to be more specific than that,” Andrew says, his bored tone a contrast to the clearly interested tent in his sleeping pants, “What do you want?”

Neil’s struggling to find the words in his already wrecked brain. “I want you to fuck me,” He says, his legs falling open a little wider, “Is that okay?”

Andrew swears a little under his breath, “Yes.” He says, leaning over to their nightstand to find a bottle of lube and a condom. 

“Will you take your shirt off?” Neil asks. Andrew already has him stripped bare beneath him and Neil has no shame in being completely exposed to Andrew, revels in it even. The way Andrew’s eyes drag over his body and his scars with want and with interest leave Neil shaky with need. Andrew doesn’t always take his clothes off when they have sex, he can’t sometimes, and Neil knows why.

Andrew takes a moment to decide and then pulls his shirt off, leaving him bare chested and Neil hums his appreciation. He tilts his head up in askance for a kiss as a thank you and Andrew rolls his eyes before leaning forward to kiss Neil twice before pulling away again. “I’m going to finger you open,” Andrew says and his hand clenches on Neil’s hip, “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil says, “Fuck yes Andrew.”

Andrew lubes up his left hand rubs his fingers together to warm it a little. He wipes the excess over Neil’s hole and rubs his thumb over the furled skin gently. Neil moans, spreading his legs as far apart as he can, holding himself still while Andrew pets lightly at his hole, just rubbing and touching.

“You’ll tell me if it hurts,” Andrew says and it’s not a question. They both know by now that Neil will tell Andrew if he hurts him, but Neil nods anyway.

“You won’t hurt me,” Neil says because it’s true, “but I promise to tell you if it hurts.”

Andrew kisses Neil and presses a finger inside, his other hand moving from Neil’s hip back to his dick for gentle strokes. Andrew takes a while to let Neil get used to the one finger before adding another, despite Neil’s hushed urging for him to go faster. When Andrew adds the third finger he crooks them, pressing against Neil’s prostate and making him moan loud enough that Neil bites down on his fist.

“Let me hear you,” Andrew urges, “It’s just us.”

The words make Neil feel floaty and soft. He lets his fist fall from his mouth and grabs at the sheets below him. Andrew rakes his eyes over Neil’s face, twisting his fingers and watching Neil fall apart beneath him. “Still good?” He asks, pressing against Neil’s prostate again briefly and making him curse.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, his hips jerking down to press harder against Andrew’s fingers and the up to jerk into the teasing hand around his dick. “So good Andrew.”

Andrew kisses him again, mumbling into Neil’s mouth for him to put his hands in his hair and Neil does immediately, latching on to Andrew and whining into his mouth when Andrew pulls his fingers out. Andrew stays pressed close to Neil as his fingers fumble with the drawstrings on his sleep pants, but he doesn’t stop kissing Neil as he shoves his pants and boxers to his mid thigh and rolls a condom on. Neil lets go of Andrew’s hair when the other man pulls back a little

Andrew gives Neil a hard kiss before sitting back enough to stroke lube over his condom wrapped dick, hissing slightly through clenched teeth. He puts his hands on Neil’s thighs, running his hands over muscled skin for a moment before bending down to kiss Neil’s inner thigh.

“Andrew,” Neil groans, his thighs trembling in Andrew’s steady grip, “Come on. Want you inside me. _Andrew._ ”

Andrew presses a few more kisses to the soft skin before giving in and pushing so Neil’s knees bent back toward his chest. “Can you hold onto your legs for me?” Andrew asked and Neil nodded enthusiastically, taking hold of his legs and keeping himself spread apart and open.

Andrew’s small muttered praise of “good boy” light Neil up inside and Neil can’t hold back the breathy moan it drags from him. Andrew grabs Neil’s hips with one hand and steadies his dick with the other before pushing inside Neil’s tight heat.

“Andrew, Andrew, fuck yes, Andrew,” Neil chants like those were the only words left in his brain. It was quite possible that they were. Andrew gives a shuddering sigh when he presses in all the way and Neil moans his appreciation.

Andrew lets go of Neil’s hips and braces his hands on either side of Neil’s head, “Alright?” He asks. His eyes are intense despite the haze of arousal and blonde hair spills across his forehead. Neil can’t stop staring at him. There’s a twitch at his lower jaw where Neil can tell Andrew’s controlling himself to keep from thrusting immediately. His hands next to Neil’s head are balled up in the pillows but steady and Neil can’t stop himself from turning his head to kiss Andrew’s wrist. Andrew shudders and the result makes Neil moan quietly.

“Neil, focus,” Andrew says and Neil snaps his eyes back up to Andrew’s face.

“Perfect,” Neil says, “Feels perfect. You can move, you’re not hurting me.” 

Andrew grips the pillows beneath his hands a little tighter and starts to move, just barely rocking his hips to let Neil get used to the movement. Neil thrusts his hips up against Andrew’s and shocks him out of rhythm. 

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Neil says.

Andrew narrows his eyes and thrusts into Neil harder, making him choke on a moan.

“Yes,” Neil hisses, “Yes Andrew.” 

Andrew drops down to his elbows and kisses Neil, pulling back again and thrusting into him faster but not sinking into Neil the whole way every time. Each thrust brushes against Neil’s prostate and makes him moan raggedly and clench around Andrew causing Andrew to curse.

The kissing quickly devolves into them breathing together, lips barely connecting each time. “Can I put my legs on your back?” Neil asks and Andrew nods sharply, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Neil lets go of his legs and lets them wrap around Andrew’s back. He drops his hand down to his cock to jerk himself off in time to Andrew’s thrusts. His other hand rests next to Andrew’s on the pillow and Andrew tangles their fingers together, pressing their combined hands into the pillows.

Neil comes a handful of thrusts later, arching off the bed and spilling across his hand and stomach. Andrew comes quickly after that, his hips stuttering inside Neil as he comes into the condom. “Andrew,” Neil says quietly, tilting his head for a kiss.

“Neil,” Andrew mumbles back and kisses Neil softly.

They kiss until Neil’s come starts to dry and Neil can’t stand it any longer. He pulls back to say so but Andrew is already a step ahead of him, knowing what he needs. Andrew pulls out and Neil makes a small sound of discomfort but Andrew knows now Neil’s not hurt. Still, Andrew kisses Neil’s neck in the closest he gets to sympathy and gets out of bed to throw away the condom and get a wet rag for Neil.

When he gets back he drops the rag on Neil’s chest and Neil sighs, cleaning himself up. He’ll have to wait until the morning to shower and get the rest of the lube out of him, but he feels better without dried come on his stomach and lube on his thighs. 

“How are you feeling?” Andrew asks, pulling two cigarettes and the lighter from the pack on the nightstand and sitting back on the bed next to Neil. Neil props himself a little higher on the pillows and stretches contently.

“Good,” Neil says, “You always make me feel good.” 

Andrew grunts at that and hands Neil a cigarette, taking a drag off his own. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Andrew places a hand on Neil’s neck and drags him over to rest on Andrew’s chest. Neil hums contently and stubs out his cigarette in the ash tray next to Andrew before resting against the man.

Neither of them can sleep pressed this close together, but for now it’s just nice to breathe together. Andrew runs a hand through Neil’s hair and Neil presses a brief kiss to Andrew’s shoulder before closing his eyes.


End file.
